generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Generator Rex Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' nogirlpoo Now the legendary question, what should be done about Fan Ideas? Should they be placed on a different Wiki or should they be placed on this Wiki with Fanon:(page name) in their heading? - BoRadiant 18:20, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : it should be placed onto a different wiki. Jonniboi123 23:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Should this wiki use citations? I think the validity of this wiki could be greatly improved with citations. (For a great example of citation-use, see the Young Justice wikia.) Even if some users don't know how to use reference tags, they could just put the source of their information in parentheses and let a more experienced user do it for them. I would be glad to help. I think using citations would help cut down on some of the inaccurate information on this site. Should this wiki use citations? In my opinion this site doesn't need 'citations' per-se but referencing, which is far better than starting each line with 'in episode such and such'. The quick glance at the articles makes me wonder that there should be a 'template' for how the pages/paragraphs/writing style/galleries/quotes pages/etc. should look because so far it's all just... poorly written bunch of unverified infos. Of course, in my opinion, the comparing this series with other ones should be prohibited (especially Ben10 - because they're both from MoA studio so the similarities are unavoidable) since it's pointless thing to do(there are certain stereotypes of characters/clothes/hairstyles/etc. which appear now and then in various series) so pointing it out brings nothing informative. The fan theories and ideas(for episodes or evos) should share the same fate as comparing -of course only if you want this Wikia to be informative and reliable. if not, do what you want! : When you say references, do you mean using the reference tags? Because that's what I meant to say, not parenthetical citations. I got them confused. Anyway, I think you have some really good ideas. The trivia sections, in particular, can be really annoying. I see so much groundless information--like saying Rex's goggles are based off of "Tai's" goggles from Digimon (I've deleted that bit of trivia multiple times). Seriously, his goggles don't even look similar to Tai's. Anyway, I definitely think this site should have templates for the pages - especially the episode pages. They're very inconsistent in their layouts. I hope the admin of this site implements some of your ideas. 01:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: yes, reference tags where what I had in my mind! and I don't know anything about digimon - I've never seen an single episode in my entire life! so the goggle issue is even more "groundless" for ME! As it goes for templates - in some cases it's good that some people just change every page by themselves - and try to keep them said way; it's tiring job to do - and if the group of people don't like it things might get unpleasant - so it's better to be backed up by admin(s)>.>... anyway speaking about moderators: ADMIN(S)! WHERE ART THOU?! --Wszemir 21:46, April 29, 2011 (UTC) out-dated? Is it me or is main page a little bit stalled? I mean Van Kleiss has been featured for several months already, the news are long out-dated. personally, I do not know how the main page is managed: are featured materials go under some sort of voting? can everybody add news? I'm just curious! --Wszemir 21:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Generator Rex is awesome! It has never rain on Generador Rex? El Arquitecto 05:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC)